Rasen Screwed up
AKA: The Nitpicking Corner On episode 9 Rasen suggested that this should be a page because he has a track record of screwing up. Direct quote: "Rasen fucked up because he referenced this, and this isn't actually a thing". add any screw ups you come across 1. Completely forgetting to answer Yamato takeru's question in episode 8- taken care of 2. Episode 10. Rasen don't even know Katsu's real name 3. Forgetting to credit Yamato Takeru for his help on the wiki. It's making him saltier than Sirlionhart fighting Minotaur 4. Allowing Mastema to countinue his Lawfullness 5. Rasen's worst joke ever (forgetting the name of the Cathedral of Shadows episode 10.5) 6. Rasen forgetting to record the CoS where he read smt fanfiction-Thankfully episode 11.5 was the episode we were hoping for. Now all we need is that episode about shipping. 7. Forgetting to upload the demon summoning program so that we can all have mind reading demons to be psychic 8. Rasen pointed this out: Spelling errors on the CoS wiki 9. Don't know how, but Rasen broke episode 15 of CoS (Please fix it for us)- Fortunately this problem has been solved, but this stain on Rasen's reputation will remain forever 10. Rasen thinking this page is serious in episode 16 11. Rasen lost his draft of Donkey Survivor Ogreclocked featuring Donte from DMC Devil May Cry 12. What was *Censored*?!!?!!?! 13. When is the next part of the smt beginner's guide coming out? 14. Taking a well deserved break for the beginning of season 2 (you can't cut off our weekly fix>:L) 15. Revealing the ultimate secret to always win in JoJo All-Star Battle 16. You thought this would be an annoying nitpick? But it was I Dio!! 17. IT'S A STEAMROLLER!!! 18. Didn't ingest the magatama needed for the Matador boss fight in Nocturne. 19. Lost to Thor after getting hit by Ziodyne. 20. Lost to a random encounter in Nocturne only five minutes after starting up Nocturne again after losing to Thor. 21. Rasen-senpai didn't notice Katsu in shovel knight stream. 22. Rasen spamed Zan on Nekomata twice like a dumb. 23. Died in one hit to Treasure Knight like a casual. 24. Died a lot in the first stage of the tower in Shovel Knight, mostly due to falling. 25. Rasen died instantly on the second to last stage by floating into the spikes. 26. Died in the final level of shovel knight by falling into lava 27. Rasen beat Shovel knight with 84 deaths, instead of 69. 28. Rasen didn't have working audio in the stream. 29. Rasen could not get the chat to work during the beginning Nocturne stream. 30. Rasen would not play background music. 31. Rasen spamed agi on Dis-scum 32. Rasen put his level up in the luck stat just before AG tied with it like a fool. 33. Fought Ose on 1/8 instead of new kag 34. Rasen made bad goat/sheep pun 35. Rasen bought the fire magatama to figure out it's weak to force. 36. Rasen didn't record the Organ Trail stream. 37. Rasen ran out of ammo. 38. Rasen miscalculates when to use the light balls. 39. Rasen thinks a demon on the party has recarm when no one does. Come on Rasen step it up. 40. Rasen's only healing move was on Oni and Crisis called him out on it. Also 40 screw ups Rasen come on STEP IT UP. 41. Rasen said YOLO like a tool. We have all lost respect for you Rasen. 42. Rasen tried to recruit demons in the Labyrinth. 43. Rasen did not listen to Crisis's directions correctly so he went through the wrong door while using a guide. 44. Rasen fused away Oni, the only healer in his party. 45. Rasen kicked everyone off call in Nocturne stream. And did not apologize. 46. Got Diesoujou'd twice in boss encounter with Ongyo-Ki. 47. Had to use a fusing program to fuse Hell Rider, the causal. 48. While drawing, spells CRITICAL as CRIJAL. 49. Rasen left the Sonic overlay up 50. Ten minutes of planning (with drawings!) to fight White Rider at full Kagutsuchi... only to fight him on 5/8 Kagutsuchi. 51. Died 3 times to White Rider due to breaking the plan/screwing up 52. Died to the song "Libera Me From Hell" on third battle against White Rider 53. Ending The Hot Wind Blowing before the last line. 54. Rasen called Limp Bizkit punk. 55. Rasen tried to talk manliness with slime and failed. 56. Rasen made Lisa dance for slime and made slime angry. 57. Like the casual he is Rasen screwed up three negotiations in a row. 58. Rasen tried to do group negotiation with Michel and Lisa, even though it says they fight like cats and dogs and wouldn't work. 59. Cathedral of Tech Issues strikes back! Had several minutes of tech issues with teh emulator in Nocturne stream. 60. Rasen ran away from a battle on Normal mode... TWICE. 61. Equipped a magatama weak to darkness and got Mudo'ed by Legion. 62. Rasen blamed Lamar for being DSR when it was in fact Antinomy. 63. Nocturne froze, resulting in Rasen restarting the emulator. 64. Daisoubro died... TWICE. AGAIN. 65. Rasen leaves the Labyrinth of Amala to heal... only to run into a free healer right before Dante fight. 66. Rasen kills Dante hype by taking too long to fight him. 67. Stream freezes a second time in chat. Rasen, step it up! 68. Rasen mistook Yamato_takeru's "Shits getting real" as "Shits fired". 69. Daisoubro was not main healer, then he was summoned and killed, finally Rasen died in the fight against Girimehkala. The perfect preparation for Mara's summoning. 70. Rasen screwed up 69 times and managed to summon Mara. Thanks Obama! 71. Lying to some poor kid that DiveKick wasn't cross play on skype. 72. Rasen brutally murders a poor unsuspectiong box with a knife